


I'll receive your love!

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I want them to be happy as well qwp, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, and he deserves to be happy too, collage AU, don't worry I'm not a monster, just as platonic ships thou, mention of Kiyoko/Tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: ""I love you, Tooru!" Nishinoya faltered out, slightly panting after it, his breath flying up in small, white puffs in the cold winter weather."How long can their relationship last, and how much can it bear, before it breaks? Will it break?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Majd én fogadom a szerelmed!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015225) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim)



> This fic will not follow the manga, and might not line up perfectly with the anime either. It's more just to satisfy my own needs to have an oinoya fanfic on here qwp  
> 

“I love you, Tooru!” Nishinoya faltered out, slightly panting after it, his breath flying up in small, white puffs in the cold winter weather. After quickly regulating his breathing, he looked up at the mentioned, his cheeks and nose red from both the cold, and running after him in just a shirt. 

The latter turned around surprised, softly gasping as his brown eyes landed on the small figure. “Yuu-chan” Oikawa whispered, unsure if his voice won’t let him down when he most needs it. Hearing his name, the other slowly opened his eyes, to look up at the setter, who now stepped closer to him to put his scarf around his neck. “You will catch a cold if you’re out in this cold like this” he scolded Noya, whose face turned to an even redder shade. 

“Did you even hear what I said? Or should I shout at you again?” Nishinoya asked after a while, as the other still didn’t seem to have processed that confession. Not that he hurried somewhere, or that his feelings are going to change, but he just wanted to know if his message got across his head properly. He didn’t even want a reply yet, he just wanted Oikawa to know how he feels. 

“I did hear you, Yuu-chan” Oikawa giggled softly, resembling small bells to Noya. “I just…”

“It’s okay, Prettyboy. I need no answer yet” Noya patted his shoulder with a reassuring smile, and turning around, he went home without a word, leaving the second year without a chance to tell him how he really felt. Watching as the small libero went home, he sighed, and soon started his way home as well. 

“What did I even think? It’s only November yet! A normal person needs more time than just like six months, right? I’m not even sure anymore” the libero muttered to himself as he walked home, tightly grasping the scarf he got, as if it was the last evidence of the setter ever existing. 

But then he got to think. Were his feelings developed only over the course of eight months? Where or rather, when did it all start then?

They met once in junior high, but he wouldn’t really count that as meeting. They just played against each other, and they beat the shit out of his team. He was neither an exceptionally good setter, or a very powerful server back then. And nor was he himself a skilled libero, he just went after his gut feeling, without thinking. Which resulted in a few injuries on his and his teammates’ behalf. 

Though that’s not when he started feeling anything towards Oikawa. He only saw him as a setter on the opposite team, who has things to work on. And he did!

By their next time meeting during a practise match when he was already on Karasuno, he saw his progress firsthand as a pinch server. And he was indeed amazed by his killer serve, but what Oikawa showed from his skills wasn’t everything. 

Maybe that was the first time. It wasn’t more than an innocent interest in him. Nothing less, and nothing more than an innocent little perk of interest in him towards the setter, making him wonder how much he changed throughout senior high. 

Then their first official match came, which was the Interhigh tournament. Seeing Oikawa’s killer serve prior to their match from the other viewers, he decided in himself that he wanted to receive his serves, no matter what. Which he indeed got when they played. He never felt so excited in his life, that during that match. Maybe that’s why it was like a painful slap in the face when the block they put up against Hinata’s spike was enough to stop them there. 

Quickly recovering from that feeling, not letting it control him, he gave in his all to the practise matches with the four Tokyo teams the Nekoma invited them to. He was very grateful for that, as he now had a chance to show Oikawa that he can be just as skillful and colourful when it comes to volley. The image of the setter hung in front of his eyes every time he went to practise alone, or with his friends, leaving him wondering if it's enough for him and for the team to catch up to them. To him. 

But even then, when they managed to defeat them, couldn't he be overly happy with their victory. Not after he saw the face of the Seijoh third years. He got to thinking if their face looked the same after their defeat, or if it was worse. 

But thinking back, it was nothing more than mere admiration up until they got to the same university...


	2. Chapter 1

Maybe the spark set off when he first met him on the uni, Noya thought as he rewinded that day in his mind, still trying to be careful with not stepping in front of a car, or bumping into anyone. It was no Tokyo, but there were still more people than what he was used to. 

He remembered back to when he first stepped onto school grounds, excited for what this semester might bring for him. He already had everything done in order to survive both classes and the social life there. He shared a nice little apartment with the team’s past ace as he, instead of university, went instantly to work there. Not that he wasn’t happy with it. Quite the contrary! He actually enjoyed being free from the stress of exams and the constant expectations placed upon him, and really enjoys just working, and helping other people. And seeing one of his best friends happy makes Noya himself happy as well. 

Not wanting to draw any more people's attention, but still wanting to remain himself, he decided not to make his uniform stand out more than what his new hair makes him stand out. 

Sitting through his first classes was both boring as hell, and interesting as hell to im. He met so many different types of people, and he already made so many new friends on the first day, he couldn’t believe it. He also made a few people stare repulsively at him, as if he had done something horribly wrong when it wasn’t the case. Unless being himself is so fundamentally wrong to those people. 

Nishinoya was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud honking of a truck. He stepped back just in case, as he waited for the small traffic jam to die down, and the policeman to let the pedestrians cross the street safely. As he waited, he quickly jumped through the first few lessons to get to the more interesting parts of the first day. 

He already, in advance joined to the volleyball team, though he found it a bit weird that they’re only holding practises three times a week at most, and not five like what he was used to back in Karasuno. But he actually didn’t mind it, as now he was there first for education, and only second for having fun and playing volleyball. 

So upon entering the changing room, he said hi to his upperclassmen, and after a quick change, he went to the gym with them. He did feel a bit awkward, as all the other members were giants compared to him, but still, he was a well known libero in Miyagi, and can kick anyone’s butt inside, or outside volleyball, so there’s really nothing he should be afraid of, he calmed himself. 

Upon entering the gym, he looked around, and saw him for the first time in more than a year. 

It looked like to him, that the latter had already practised, prior to his entrance, or he just finished warming up, judging from his slightly messed up hair, and sweat running down his face, somehow not making him look ugly, as it naturally would happen with sweat. 

Surprisingly for him, the setter did not notice him, upon storming in the gym excitedly with the others. Though he let that fact slide, because he in fact did come in as the last person, so him not seeing the libero from behind a forest of tall people is pretty understandable. 

The captain got the practises to hold on until he welcomed the first years, and got them to introduce themselves, telling their name, where they got here from, and why. Nishinoya listened to the others, waiting for his turn. 

“Nishinoya Yuu, from Karasuno. I want to play volley as a hobby.”

He remembered his exact words, and the exact reaction he got to it from most people. Laughter. He looked around both confused, and a bit offended of them being the subject of laughter. 

“What? Did I say something wrong?” he asked, looking at anyone, willing to give him an answer. 

“If you think you can play it as a hobby here, go home. We strive to be better here” the captain took a threatening step forward. He quickly towered over Nishinoya, though it wasn’t a very hard job to do. 

“I am the best. I can’t be any better than this” Noya took an arrogant step forward, building from this newly found random confidence. It wasn’t just confidence though. He was usually humble about his skills, but them not letting him stay because he doesn’t want to play that intensely pissed him off. 

“There’s always room for improvement. Especially the size of your ego and respect for the elders…” the captain stepped back with a sorry look on his face. It was enough for the libero. 

“You and me! A receive duel! If you can actually defeat me, I’ll be gone and your team will be one libero poorer, but if I win, you have to let me in” he pointed at the captain, confidently. 

“Best hitters and servers, to the line!” the other called out to the team, and got on the opposite side of the court, not even looking at him. “Fifteen of each receive” he then turned to Nishinoya, who gave him a nod, and started to warm his muscles up a bit as the other received. 

“What position does he play?” he asked almost whispering as he watched how he deals with the killer serves. He wasn’t bad, per say, but he wasn’t exceptionally good either. 

“Wing spiker.”

‘Obviously’, Nishinoya thought. Most of the arrogant captains are wing spikers, who think their powerful attack is everything. 

He watched as he made mistakes, sending the ball right back to the other court, or not being able to control the ball just right. The captain didn't seem happy with his score. He didn't even look at Nishinoya as he gave the court to him. 

"Bring it on!" the libero shouted in excitement as he bounced around, waiting for the ball, only coming to a halt in moving when he got to the receiving position, not moving an inch from there, making it into an almost perfect receive. 

He turned to the captain excitedly when he was finished it. “So? What do you say? Can I stay?” 

With a sigh, he nodded. “You earned your place to stay. Welcome in the team, Nishinoya” he offered his hand with a softened look. The libero didn’t hesitate to accept the hand, and shake it with a smile. “So then, everyone to practise!” the captain broke the handshake, and turned to the team. As Noya was getting ready with tying his shoelaces, a tall figure stood to him, placing his shadow on him, which made him look up. 

“Those receives were amazing, Nishinoya-kun” the person said, and joined in to the warming up. 

“Why did I even go through that part? It had nothing to do with how I fell for him…” Nishinoya shook his head as he watched the cars slowly get by, suddenly thinking of a longer way around to get round this jam, that didn’t seem to die down anytime soon. Well, what did he expect from an accident, after all?

“Maybe if I go that way…” he looked around, seeing a small road to the left, so he fixed the scarf he got from the setter, and started his way on the long road, thinking about his other encounters with Oikawa, trying to rationalize if his feelings were right. Well, not rationalizing, because he did indeed know they were true feelings. Maybe he was just looking for reassurance then. 

But since they weren’t in the same class, or even grade as him, so they didn’t meet much outside of practise, only catching the other glancing at them from the other side of the school yard, or the library, only for both of them to turn away slightly blushing. One because he was caught, the other because he was watched a bit. 

Or when they decided to give the water bottle to each other during breaks in practises, or giving praises, and even some advices on how to make themselves and the team stronger. To Noya’s suggest, they even tried that thing the libero learnt from the Aoba Johsai libero back in his second year, when he’s the one to set, and gives the ball to Oikawa to hit it, surprising the hell out of their opponents. 

At around june, Oikawa started to be a bit more open to him, often inviting him to his friend group, and starting to call him Yuu-chan, which did make Noya’s heart beat faster a bit every time he was called that. And at this, he felt encouraged to start calling him by his name too. It did get the setter as a surprise at first, but he didn’t mind it, and looked like he enjoyed being called by his own name, rather than a family name. 

By the time he got home, Nishinoya concluded that even though the hints were small and subtle, he fell for all of them, deeper and deeper with each small gesture and nice word. He didn’t even know he was this romantic about just now. He knew he had a crush on Asahi since his first year, but that was more of an admiration, and looking up to him, trying to boost his confidence, that actual love for the glass hearted ace. 

“I’m home!” he greeted Asahi as he finally got t the apartman, putting his shoes down, and going to search for the big bear. 

“How did it go?” Asahi asked, coming out of the kitchen with an apron, as he was put up to the libero’s plan. 

“I ran away before he could answer” Noya laughed at his own acts, not regretting it. “He seemed hesitant. So I told him I need no answer yet to let him think” he explained right after. 

“I see. I’m sure he thinks the same way” Asahi smiled, and ran back to the kitchen, hearing the screaming of the pot. “Want to eat now? It just got ready.”

“How could I refuse food, Asahi-san?” he laughed, and ran into the kitchen to help him set the table.


	3. Chapter 2

As the libero left him, now without a scarf, but with a surprised look on his face, he couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. "That's so like him…"

He then turned around in a slow motion, to head home, as he originally planned to do. As he walked, his mind was running around the small libero, thinking back the times they spent together. And as he did, he also thought about all his previous relationship experiences. Any type of relationship. Because however big of a mouth he had about his past girlfriends, he was pretty inexperienced in true love. Those things were merely for his image, and wanting to find love. Of course, there was Iwa-chan, whom he believed to be his soulmate, always knowing, and telling him what he thought was best for him. And he did so with his girlfriends, who he should have told that he didn’t want anything serious, not to break the poor girls’ hearts. But did he believe him? Not even once. He didn’t think he would have understood such complex things as that! However harsh it sounds, his Iwa-chan never seemed the soft type of guy, who would know or want anything with relationships. He always thought he’d be happy alone, independently. But now, look at him! He felt so proud of his friend, getting a girlfriend!

It didn’t even hurt him as much as he thought it would. Of course it did, as he thought he’d be by his side always, just the two of them, playing volleyball together, being the best duo ever. But life isn’t about what you want, or what you think you deserve. 

He sighed, watching the white puff of air slowly go up before dissolving into the air, leaving nothing after it, still looking at where it had disappeared, wondering. 

Did he like Yuu-chan? He shook his head immediately. That was a stupid question to begin with. Of course he did. But was that more than friendship?

But now was not the time to think. He didn't have much clothes on either, and he did give his scarf to Yuu-chan not so long ago. So he hurried his steps, taking in the sights of the city, trying not to think of the small libero, but with all the crows walking around and looking for food, it was harder than he thought. 

As he finally got home, he put down his glasses that became all foggy from the warmth of the house, and put his shoes and coat down, sitting down on the couch, watching his glasses as the fog slowly disappeared from it. 

"What to do with you, Yuu-chan" he sighed as he could finally put his glasses back, relaxing into the softness of the couch, almost falling asleep there. No. He had to sort out his feelings for him first. He had an entire weekend, but he didn't want to procrastinate it. 

So he started with their first meeting. Surprisingly though, he didn't remember Nishinoya when they first met. He was asked about it by him, but he had no clue. All of his team's opponents were blurred out of his memory, only Ushijima stayed from that time. Of course, he revealed to him how troubled that time was for him, and how low of a point he hit not long after their match. He was surprisingly understanding, hoping he got out of that pit. 

More surprisingly to the libero, he only remembered the first time they played against each other in an official match. When asked about the practise match, he apologised with saying he was only interested in seeing his precious Tobio-chan and how much he has developed ever since. Naturally, it made the small guy pout, but they soon laughed it off.

What he didn't tell the human embodiment of a rolling thunder is that he did leave a strong impact on him then though. His talent for digging and saving even the most impossible balls, especially his double save during their match against Shiratorizawa really surprised and even shook him. He always hated people with talent, and how unfair it was that he, who worked so hard, still couldn't catch up to them, to the gifted. But now, seeing his talent, and how fast he got used to the ace's powerful serves and spikes got him thinking. 

What if not all of the gifted people are his enemies? What if he can work with them? And this train of thought only got strengthened when he met him in the volley team in university. His amazing receives only supported this theory of his. He slowly started to play with the thought of the libero protecting his team's and his back, just as he did in Karasuno. Not that he wasn't satisfied with their past libero! But Nishinoya was different… and he couldn't point his finger on how he was different. 

His almost admiring mindset quickly changed as they started to talk a bit more with him, and they got close, him sharing his ideas with the libero, and them making strategies against different types of opponents, his feelings started to get stronger for him. He didn't know what kinds of feelings they were. But they grew stronger. 

He always admired his optimism and energy, and eventhough he knew, he still got surprised every time the libero went all silent and super focused during even practise matches, but didn't hesitate to support or praise his teammates. 

But thinking back, it was his different look that caught his attention. He knew his upstanding hair already, and since his personality didn't change, only strengthened, the new look was almost refreshing. He wouldn't say it was that outstandingly new compared to his old look. He just grew his hair a bit, and put two blonde stripes to the sides of his hair, and two piercings into his ear. Not much change, but it made him feel much more different, and sure as hell did make Oikawa blush as he saw the libero first enter the court, excitedly licking his lips…

He shook his head. It wasn't right. He practically grew up with Iwaizumi, seen him countless of times in countless of other uglier and better ways, and yet, it never did the same to him, as just a lick of a pair of shiny lips- 

He didn't understand why. He was so confused as to why it was happening to him. And what was happening to him. He had no idea, it was all too new for him. Even if he didn't want that to be the case, it was. 

He looked up at the ceiling with half closed eyes. Was he that different from his Iwa-chan? Well, in a sense, he sure was. With all the positive feedback he got and gets from him, somehow warms his heart every time. Not that the rare praisings of his ace and his old team didn't feel good, considerably even better, but those were only on special occasions. Because they believed he wouldn't miss. Not that he said the new libero didn't believe in him! He just constantly showed this, and this situation was new to him. Confusingly new…

As his thoughts wandered around in his mind, he suddenly remembered, hearing it ever so clearly the first time he got his new nickname. 

It was after a hard and long set that they managed to win somehow, but there wasn't enough towels for everyone, so there wasn't any left to Oikawa. The libero was about to go to him and offer his, as he didn't do all that running and jumping as he did anyways, but he pulled his jersey up, and wiped his face with that. Now it was the libero's time to blush and almost drop the towel. 

"Hey, don't have to show off, Prettyboy" he called out with a small smirk. It got the setter as a sting of a wasp, but in a good sense. He felt like his heart missed a beat, but luckily, he quickly recovered from it. 

The thought of that never fails to make him feel better, and smile all lovestruck. And since then, he started to think of various nicknames for the libero, though after a few, he was told to use his own name instead, and not some made up nicknames. He did ask if it was okay if he called him Prettyboy. Of course, he couldn't let go of that name after this, so he reassured him that it was perfectly fine. Because he didn't mind it. It surely was nicer than Shittykawa or Crappykawa, that Iwa-chan used for him. 

As the setter looked around in his house, his eyes caught a picture with him and Iwa-chan. He wouldn’t mind it, right? He already has a girlfriend, after all. Is it fair to him though? But then as if a button got pressed in his mind, he heard a voice. 

‘Is it his life, or your life? Who cares if he approves or not? Live your own life how you want to’ said the voice in a cruel, yet true voice. It made the setter chuckle. 

“You’re right. I should just sort my feelings out then” he sighed yet again, and went to make himself some food before he starved to death. He hummed, and danced as he cooked, enjoying himself. He refused to think about his love life until he sat down to finally eat. He had to concentrate on not burning neither his food, nor his hand, after all!

He slowly and carefully blew the food he gathered on his spoon, eating it when he considered the job done. Of course it wasn’t, and it burnt his tongue a bit. After drinking some cold water to it, he sat back down, only to play around with his food now. 

Did he love Yuu-chan?

This was the only thing that got repeated in his mind over and over, slowly starting to fantasize about how their relationship would go down. Or how he would want it to go down… and some details did make him blush, and some others went further than that…

But the weirdest thing? He wouldn’t have mind it… maybe he’s just going crazy. Maybe he should just settle with that he likes him in a weird, new way more than he liked Iwa-chan, and come back to this conversation later the weekend.


	4. Chapter 3

In the end, Oikawa has made up his mind. So he decided to tell what he has come to after practise on Monday. He got everything ready, with a steady plan in mind. He planned it all his weekend. 

Probably that’s why he was doing his homework on the rooftop before classes. Usually he did all his homework at home as the good student he was. But now he sat on the rooftop, feeling like a criminal for writing his homework. Not that he was such a nerd or anything, but the exam time was easier if he had all his homeworks done already. And today wasn't the day he's gonna start not doing homework. 

Nishinoya on the other hand was relaxed, and whistled on the way to the uni with his hands up behind his head. He felt… free, now that he confessed. He no longer cared about his reply. He won't treat him any different anyways, so what's to worry? That's only gonna make him go mad, that's for sure, and he didn’t need any of that. 

His feet brought him to the cafeteria as Asahi had to go in earlier that day, and couldn't make breakfast. Sometimes Noya felt bad for leaving all the cooking to Asahi. Maybe he should ask if he needs help with it when he gets home.

He bought himself breakfast and some tea, and then he went to his favourite place on the rooftop. It wasn't his favourite place because he was tall then, and could look down on the world. It was his favourite mostly because of the view of the mountains over the city, and the soft breeze that always welcomed him up there. 

"Hm? Tooru?" Noya asked with a raised brow in confusion, as he found the setter in the well-hidden favourite place of his. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking their direction, and got in beside him. "What are you doing here?" he questioned before looking down. "Homework?"

"It's all your fault anyways" Oikawa gave a small pout, before relaxing after this small heart attack, and went back to write down the answers to the questions. 

"My fault? Was I running in your mind all night?" the libero asked with a faked gasp and a surprised face, before it got replaced with an innocent giggle. Oikawa had to admit, he was quite the flirt, and a good actor, too. 

"Not different from usual" the second year gave a shrug this time, but Noya's surprised and hopeful face caught his attention. He couldn't help but to crack a smile at how his hazel eyes shone with excitement, as if he was trying to figure out what this meant. Or trying to process the meaning of it. Either way, it was rather cute. 

"But how come you're this early?" Oikawa questioned after a while as he finished another set of questions. Now only one to go. 

"I'm always this early. I just don't come up here often. And when I do, you don't see me. Because it's my secret place" the thunder of a person replied with a mysterious smile, straightening himself up a bit proudly. Proudly of always being early? Of Oikawa not having discovered the place sooner? Who knows? 

"Always early? Your parents drop you off this early? Or how come, if you're not doing homework?" the setter asked back as he thought about what the other said a bit more. He, who liked sleeping for long whenever he could, and needing his beauty sleep, couldn't imagine anything worse than having to wake up earlier than he already does. It took him almost a year to get used to it. 

The libero nodded, looking at him with a smile. 

“Do you want to elaborate, or just keep smiling at me?” Oikawa asked after a while, when he got bored of the other not really giving a satisfying answer. The other got a slight blush of embarrassment as he got reminded that he forgot to reply. 

“It’s just that I wake up early, and don’t want to get bored at home” Noya avoided the other’s look, and turned his attention to the sky, soon closing his eyes to enjoy the soft wind caressing his skin, and go through his hair. 

Oikawa watched him fondly, also enjoying the wind meanwhile, completely forgetting about his homework, or anything other than the two of them. He enjoyed the soft smile of the libero as he leaned a bit back, turning all his face up to the sky. It made the setter want to caress his face…

No, it was all confusing again. What in the world make him think that? He never felt like this, not with Iwa-chan, not even with his girlfriends. He just did it to them because it felt like the right thing to do. But now… he wanted to do it because he felt the urge to do it. Somewhy he was sure that Noya wouldn’t mind it. It was up to him to do it, or not… 

He slowly rose his hand to the libero’s soft looking face, but he jumped as he heard the bell ringing, indicating that classes start in ten minutes. 

“Aaaaah, we should go to classes” Oikawa jumped up, fixing his glasses and gathering his notes and homework. Nishinoya, pulled out of his wind-enjoying time, looked up at the other, and stood up as well with a smile after bending down for his bag. 

“Don’t forget this here, Prettyboy” he handed Oikawa the bag with a smile. “See you on practise, then” he waved, before getting off, and playfully running to his class, leaving the setter stunned. 

“See you there” he muttered, watching him leave. As the small figure closed the door after himself, he quickly gathered himself, and indeed went to his first lesson. 

During the lessons, the two of them spent their time very differently. 

While Oikawa was simply daydreaming, and rethinking his plan, not to forget it, while also contributing to his classes and actively taking notes, Noya was active in… different ways…

He received a message in the middle of the lesson, and since he hated literature, let alone old japanese literature, so he had to at least look at who it was from. But seeing the name of his high school best friend, Ryuu, he knew this day was destined to be ignored until practise. And so, they just exchanged lots of messages throughout the day, talking about how the first year of university went for either of them. Lastly, before the bell rang, the once wing spiker asked the question Noya was the most prepared for. 

‘Any hot girls, or powerful aces in sight~?’ the text said with a bunch of smirking emojis, which made the libero actually laugh out loud. Luckily for him, the bell masked it enough to hide it from the teacher. 

He quickly replied back with an apology that he has practise now, and a promise that he’ll reply once it’s over, and then he quickly packed away and ran to the changing room. He didn’t want to miss anything. 

But… it wasn’t all that interesting. Everything was the same as it used to be. No new strategies, no new practising methods, no new ideas, no practise matches at the end of the practise, no nothing interesting. He even let out a kinda disappointed sigh as they stepped out of the gym.

“Is everything okay, Yuu-chan?” Oikawa asked as he saw that heavy sigh leave the other’s lips, which was very unlikely to him. He should know. He did look after each player with special care, especially him. 

“Nothing. It was just a usual practise” he shrugged, slowing his steps down to look up at the setter. 

“Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. I just waited for something to spice things up, ya’know!” the first year explained with a jump in the air. With a soft chuckle at this, the setter stepped over to him, and slightly pulling him up, he pressed his lips against his.


	5. Chapter 4

“I was just expecting something to spice things up, ya’know!” the libero explained with a jump. As the setter gave a soft chuckle at this, his brain turned off as he stepped closer to the other, grabbing him by his thin, so fragile waist, slightly pulling him up so he himself doesn’t have to bend down that much, and before the other could open his mouth, or question anything, he pressed their lips together, inviting his Yuu-chan for a kiss. 

The libero's hazel eyes widened as Oikawa's lips touched his, even more when he went further, to steal his first kiss. But he couldn't say, that he didn't wait for, or want this. 

Feeling the other kiss back after a surprised pause, gave Oikawa a bit more courage, enough to deepen the kiss, lifting the libero to wrap his legs around his waist so he can hold him up. Deepening the kiss, he also had an opportunity to finally taste him. One thing he awaited for for so long without even realising it. 

He didn’t even think about it, he just… felt it. Felt what couldn’t be possibly felt and enjoyed by anyone else. Or so the setter was hoping. After all this could easily be just a late high school romance, a place to get memories and experiences, but nothing serious… No, he can’t think that way. It’s already destined for doom if one of them already is thinking about when and how it will end! He should just shut his brain out for at least now, and let his heart enjoy these moments. 

As they, despite being volleyball players, started to run out of breath, Oikawa pulled away, and they slightly panted, letting their breath mix before it flew up, slowly disappearing into the deep dark night sky. It was even darker that day than usual, as if the gods have covered up the sky with clouds to let the two have some privacy. 

"This did the trick, didn't it?" the second year asked with a small smirk after licking his lips. 

"So is that a yes, my Prettyboy?" the libero asked back instead of a straight answer, putting his arms onto his setter's shoulders, slightly messing with his hair meanwhile. 

Now the question got him by surprise, resulting in a blush as he turned away. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Well, after this kiss, you can't say that you have absolutely no interest in me" Nishinoya laughed, further surprising Oikawa. 

"No, that's definitely not it" he joined in with a chuckle, putting his other hand down to the libero's rear to strengthen his support. Not that he was so heavy that he couldn't handle it. But just to be on the safe side. 

"So then? Spill it out, I'm all ears" he smiled at him, drawing his attention back to the subject. Even if he knew he won't act any different with him, Noya still wanted an answer, and he only realised it now, when it was in reach, but still unreachable until the setter starts speaking. 

“I… can’t really provide with an answer just yet…” he spilled it out as a small summary, though that wasn’t all he wanted to say. “Can I be honest with you? Will it affect our relationship in the future if I’m being honest now?” Oikawa finally looked into the mesmerizing hazel eyes of Nishinoya with great worry. He enjoyed their bickering, them complimenting each other, their nicknames, the looks they sometimes exchanged that told more than words could. And even if he didn’t realise that until now, it meant a lot to him. To the famous Oikawa Tooru, who contrary to popular belief, didn’t have such an easy time to form friendships. And the ones he successfully forms, he holds dearly to his heart, even if their paths have separated. So he didn’t want to ruin this friendship, or whatever kind of a relationship it is, or will be, not even for all the tea of China. Because it was all of that tea of his China. 

“Of course you can. It wouldn’t be very fair if you couldn’t, after all. But why would the relationship change? I mean, my feelings for you won’t change, unless you say something completely stupid, like how my Rolling Thunder move is lame or something like this. So on my part, I won’t really act differently, unless you want me to” Nishinoya replied in a surprisingly serious tone, not looking away from Tooru’s stare at him, kind of to let him know that he is speaking from his heart as well, meaning every word he says.

“The truth is that… I have no idea what I’m feeling” Oikawa admitted with an awkward giggle. “I haven’t been in as many relationships people think, and I never really got to sort my feelings out” he explained further, but looking into the libero’s eyes, he only found… understanding. 

“To tell you the whole truth, I don’t know if it’s love or not, either!” the first year replied, brutally honestly, yet with a smile on his face. “But I knew that this was stronger than what I felt for Kiyoko-san, or for Asahi-san, so I decided to call it love, as it sounds cooler than something uncertain.”

This left the setter just surprisedly staring at the other for long seconds. He was the last person he would have expected to be uncertain about anything. But in the same time, this also brought him some peace and further respect for the libero. 

“So if you agree, we can try this as if it was true, as boyfriends, or wait until we figure it all out” Noya suggested, grabbing the control of the situation back to himself as he saw that his setter wasn’t in that position just yet. But he also continued as he saw that he couldn't reply yet. “I’ll give you time until we change back, okay?” 

At this, Oikawa seemed to have returned back to Earth, and as a result has put the libero down on his own feet, and with him beside him, they went to the locker rooms, relievedly noticing that some nice senpai has left it open for them, and didn’t close it down on them. 

Oikawa changed slowly, slower than usual, and much slower as the excited libero on the other end of the room. But the setter had to, yet again, sort his thoughts and feelings out, and this process slowed down his movements, as it was an only secondary thing to his brain now. He had to consider both choices, eventhough he already had a strong preference on one of them. 

But in the end he literally didn’t find any drawbacks or disadvantages of his chosen choice. So he finished up changing, and joined to his friend by the door, giving him a small smile, which the other returned, before looking out to the night view of the city through the doorway. 

“So, what is your choice, Prettyboy?” Nishinoya asked, looking up at the setter. 

“Yes. I do want to be your boyfriend, my Yuu-chan.”


	6. Chapter 5

All this relationship change didn’t seem to be all that noticeable than they thought it would be. They were so nervous on holding hands, especially in public, and doing the goodbye kisses and do all sorts of those couple things in the beginning. But as time went on, they noticed how little everyone cared, so they also started to get a bit more confident in all that, and soon, butt slaps from the libero, and kisses after winning was just as normal to the team as breathing. They even would have ducked the lessons if it was only up to Nishinoya. Luckily, Oikawa also had a saying in the matter, and he feared of dropping out of school, so the other had no choice, but to shower him with his affection in breaks and after school. 

But then, there came the harder part. Oikawa has already told all his past team and classmates about his new awesome libero-boyfriend with great pride, not really caring what they’d say, and Nishinoya did admire this wave of confidence in him. 

Because he lacked it. He hated to admit it, that he, who was known for his self-confidence, didn’t dare to tell his best friend about his boyfriend. Not because he wasn’t proud of Oikawa. But mostly because he knew how critical the other was, and how much he disliked the setter, solely because of his popularity among girls. Though the fact that even Kageyama and Shouyou reacted well to it gave a bit of hope to the libero, and he arranged the weekend to meet with him, but Tanaka only agreed if the setter came with him. So there was no choice in this. 

“What’s wrong, Yuu-chan?” Oikawa asked as he saw the other’s kind of stressed, but definitely serious face, which was unlikely of him. Maybe he was this stressed because of the upcoming exams? But as far as he remembered, there weren’t any exams before the new year, and he had plenty of time for that. So why…?

“Nothing, I’m just thinking” he dismissed it quickly. It only made the second year all the more suspicious. 

“Yes, and I’m not the most handsome setter. So, tell me. That’s what I’m here for, after all” he smiled down to his libero, pulling his hand up to hint a kiss at it. He knew Noya couldn’t say no to that, and he was willing to use his weaknesses against him in times like this. 

It did the trick after all. They both knew there was no point in resisting this move, so after willing his small blush away, Noya cleared his throat. 

“It’s just that one of my friends wanted to uh… meet you” he finally admitted. 

“Oh, really? Which one? Can I know them?” the setter asked. This surely perked his interest That’s surely good news if one of his friends wanted to meet him, wasn’t it? It must mean that they like him already? Who wouldn’t, though?

“Ryuu. The loud bald one on the left” Noya replied, not sure if he even remembered his friend. He did target him cruelly one time in a match, but was that enough to leave an expression in him? In a matter of minutes, he will find it out. 

“Oh, him?” Tooru asked a bit nervously. He knew the baldie didn’t like him one bit, but he had no idea why, or how to make it better. But he had the feel, he isn’t coming to congratulate on their relationship, but to find out if he’s good enough for him. And he had no idea how to deal with that. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of him though!” Nishinoya instantly tried to make the other feel better. “Just don’t get scared of the faces he pulls, and don’t show fear!”

“If you say so…” Oikawa agreed with a shrug, as he had no other idea what to say. Will it be really okay? He had no idea what he wanted from him, or what to expect. He only seemed like a loud and annoying guy they had to break in order to succeed. But at the same time, meetings like these are what puts everything into perspective usually. 

On the other hand, Nishinoya was sure his boyfriend had nothing to worry about. Even if Ryuu seemed timid and scary, he was a respectful friend, and he will eventually calm down on the matter, and accept Tooru. He didn’t want bad for his own friend after all, and he was sure in that. Not so sure if the setter understood if he just told him like that. It was a very weird and unique friendship after all, and he didn’t blame him for being confused or scared. But he could think of it as the parents’ approval. Or as an even bigger step than that, actually. 

After a few more exchanged texts, the libero arranged a café meeting for Friday, after practise. And the time until that flew by quickly. For Nishinoya at least, as he didn’t think much of it after he decided it’s going to be just fine. Not so much for the setter. Eventhough he knew he shouldn’t, he felt more nervous with each day, despite the libero’s attempts at easing his mind. 

Then the day came. Or rather, the time. Nishinoya suggested a quick shower in the locker rooms, as he didn’t want them to go there all sweaty and smelling, and it would surely help his Tooru, right? He also let the other go first after everyone was out, and while he did that, he searched his hair gel he prepared inside, but had a better idea than that. 

After the setter came out of the small shower in only his towels, the libero rushed in with a huge grin on his face. Just as he planned so far. He quickly showered, even washing his hair. Then he stepped to the mirror to style his still wet hair in his boyfriend’s hairstyle, and he even put his already worn clothes over his new, fresh ones. And his glasses, last but not least. When he was ready, he stepped out of the shower. 

“Do you happen to know where I can find my precious Yuu-chan?” he turned to him, trying to imitate the other both in tone of voice, and in gestures, but all he got was a moment of silence before the setter bursted out in the most magical and honest laugh the libero has ever heard. He haven’t heard him truly laugh so far, only giggles and chuckles, but the way it sounded like was worth all the wait. 

“Maybe look under your feet, Prettyboy” Oikawa replied with a smug smile and a pair of slightly blushing face from all the laugh, which only made the libero blush even harder. But then the meaning of the words reached his mind. 

“What did you say??” Nishinoya finally dropped the act at this, looking at the setter with an angry pout. 

“But my hair looks good on you” he stepped to his shrimp, and slowly started to pull his big clothes off of his small body. And he just let him, not taking his hazel eyes off of his face. Then he carefully got his glasses from Nishinoya’s nose, and put it on his. But… “You….!” 

Oikawa wanted to curse at him at first. His glasses were full of small, but greasy fingerprint smudges of his. As he put his glasses down again, he saw a smug smile on Noya’s face, which made him the pouty one tis time. “For this, you will have to come to the meeting with my hairstyle” he announced as he wiped his glasses clean, and quickly put the libero’s hair gel into his own bag before he could reach it. “And now come, or we’ll be even more late” the setter grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, and went to the arranged spot. 

It was still worth it, was all Nishinoya could think of as they walked. It did work, after all. Seeing him look this stupid will surely make him smile, so there’s nothing he will have to worry about. 

“You guys are late!!” Tanaka shouted after a look on his watch for the hundredth time as he saw the couple coming up to him, holding hands. “Dammit, all he got was more handsome” he had to admit as they came closer, which resulted in a slight blush and a proud grin. 

“I know, right?” Noya went up to his friend to greet him with a laugh. 

“You sure know how to attract the best people, huh” Tanaka laughed as well. As the setter watched the two interact, he decided that he’ll be a responsible boyfriend, and won’t be on bad terms with any of his thunder’s friends. 

“I heard much about you, Balie-kun. Nice to finally meet you normally” Oikawa gave hima warm smile as he offered his hand for a shake. 

“I don’t promise to be responsible if you call me Baldie again, though” Tanaka pulled one of his scary faces to discourage him from making the same mistake again. 

“Do you have to do this to everyone, Ryuu?” Noya sighed, pulling the two of them inside of the café they planned to go anyways. “And how are things with you and Kiyoko-san anyways?” he changed the subject quickly after they sat down with their orders. Something bitter and short for Tanaka, some ice cream for the libero, and an alien themed, sickeningly sweet coffees the place had to offer. 

“Oh, we moved in together!” he announced after he gulped all that black liquid in one go, not even flinching after its horrible taste. 

“Really?! That’s so cool, Ryuu! Congrats!” the libero muffled with his mouth already full by half of the ice cream, at which, Oikawa just made a small grimace at this, but it went by just as quickly as it came. Somehow… he thought it would have disgusted him, but it fit him somehow. 

“Yeah, congratulations” Oikawa got back to reality relatively quickly. 

Now as the conversation died down a bit, Nishinoya stood up from the table after eating his dessert up with two other bites. “I have to go to the toilet. You two talk, though” he announced, and ran towards the bathroom. Tanaka let out a small smirk, as he exactly knew the cause of this strategic retreat. 

“So, say. Did you ever lift him?” he turned to the setter with a less scary face this time, which caught him off guard. 

“Lift him? Is this the best thing you’re worrying about? I thought you’ll be more… scary, and like a dad of his” Oikawa expressed himself honestly as he put down his half empty cup. 

“You’re a good guy. He wouldn’t even have considered letting his hair be down, not even with the team, so he trusts you. And if he does, I do too. But back to the piggy rides.”

“Piggy rides?”

“What? He likes to be tall” the baldie explained with a shrug. “And jumping on people. That’s all you need to know. You’ll figure out the rest” he finished up his small talk, as he saw the libero return with a wide smile.

“What did you two talk about? Was it how awesome my new move is?” he came back like a thunder of a person he is, not shutting up for a moment. 

“Totally” Tanaka agreed with a slight wave of his hands, before he looked at his watch. “Oh, shit!” he stood up a bit panicked, and put some money on the table. “It was really good to see you both, but I gotta go now real quick. We’ll meet again anyways” he waved at them then as he put his jacket on, and left the café. 

“This went easier than I thought” Noya admitted as he watched his friend leave, then turned his attention back to Tooru, who just finished his sweet thing. He couldn’t hold a laugh back as he saw the mustache, made of the coffee foam on his lips and under his nose. 

“What is that?”

“No, wait a minute!” the libero stopped the hands of the now very confused setter. “Let me show you” he let his soft hands go, as he pulled out his phone, and took a photo of the confused, foam-y Oikawa Tooru to show him. 

“Delete this” he whined, as he didn’t really find it as attractive or even good as the libero did, who just put the device back into his pockets. 

“No way. This is my new treasure” Nishinoya crossed his arms stubbornly. Tooru sighed at this as he paid the waiter, taking advantage of him being the faster one now. 

“But also, I wanted to ask something” he put his scarf on, waiting for the second year on the outside. 

“Hm? What was it?” Oikawa asked as he caught up to his small steps. 

“Are you gonna spend the Christmas alone? It’s almost here, and I wouldn’t want you to spend it alone, as now you’re part of the crow family, like it or not! Also, I gotta introduce you as my boyfriend to my parents!” he explained, pointing at him determined. Truth to be told, it caught the setter off guard, but he didn’t mind it this time. He just nodded with a smile.

“I’d love that.”


	7. Chapter 6

“Are you sure I don’t have to bring anything, Yuu-chan?” Oikawa asked roughly a few days before Christmas Eve. He already had his eye on a present for his boyfriend that he will definitely get, but he needed to know if there are going to be more people he needs presents for. Because he needs the good first impression.

“Sure, we take care of everything!” the libero nodded with a confident wink as they walked to the cafeteria where their ways to home divide. 

“We? Who, exactly?” the third year raised a brow as he fixed his glasses on his nose, then his scarf as well with the same movement. In his invite he didn’t mention they won’t be alone. Or he forgot about it. But he planned the whole night!

“Me, Asahi-san, Daichi and Suga. Did I not tell you?”

“No, you said you are going to introduce me to your parents?” Tooru’s eyebrows got furrowed at this, and he stopped in his tracks to comprehend what he just heard. He might have been labelled a genius, it was far too high for him to understand. 

“That’s the same thing. They’ve kinda been like the parents of the team ever since they were third years. Maybe even when I joined” Nishinoya explained, stopping with his boyfriend, not letting his hand go. 

“Ah, I see” he nodded, continuing his way with his Yuu-chan. 

“What’s wrong? Nishinoya?” Asahi asked, as he saw the libero walking up and down the living room. 

“I’m just nervous, that’s all” he shrugged it off, but obviously it was more than that. 

“Why would you be? It’s just Daichi and Suga” the former ace tried to calm him, as he finished setting the table. 

“That’s the thing. Who knows how will they react?”

“But even Tanaka liked him in the end, didn’t he? Then everything will be alright. Don’t worry, Nishinoya. It’s not the end of the world if they don’t like him, you chose him for yourself, not them” Azumane put his hand on the other’s shoulder with an encouraging smile. 

Nishinoya smiled back, relaxed by now as he got reminded that fact by his friend. “You’re right” he nodded. 

Not long after they finished decorating their small Christmas tree, a knock could be heard from the door. Nishinoya jumped up with lightning speed to open the door to the lovely pair of his past team. He welcomed them in warmly, and they sat down talking until the last person came as well. 

“So, we heard you had a boyfriend, right? Will he come, too?” Daichi asked roughly an hour later when the conversation about these past years since the nationals have died down. 

“Oh, he-” but a sudden pair of weak and unsure knocks interrupted te libero. “I hear he arrived, so I’ll let him introduce himself to you guys” he allowed a small smirk for himself at this evil plan he came up with. But he just didn’t want to be the one to do all the talking. 

“Merry Christmas, Yuu-chan!” Oikawa threw himself over his boyfriend with a welcoming kiss as soon as the door was opened for him. Luckily it was just a quick kiss, nothing long lasting and embarrassing. 

“And I got a glass of wine for the host and the couple” he handed the two glasses of wine to the respective people with a smile. 

“And while I’m here, I’d like to introduce myself to you” Tooru bowed, riding this momentum of surprised silence. “As you may know, I am the fabulous, one and only Oikawa Tooru, the best boyfriend for our beloved Yuu-chan” he smiled, pulling the mentioned libero closer to him, who only displayed a light blush at this. “Nice to finally meet you off court, Sawamura, Sugawara and Azumane” he then finished off with a light nod to all three of them. 

A few seconds of awkward silence followed this. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too. Right, Daichi?” Sugawara was the first one to stand up, and go up to the other setter for a handshake, dragging his darling not long behind himself. To Nishinoya’s dragging, the lead host got up for a handshake as well. 

After this seemingly awkward introduction, they eventually sat down around the tree, and chatted in this warm atmosphere, up until the last of meals was ready too. As Asahi got it out of the oven, the new couple set the table in a surprisingly dynamic way. At least to Daichi and Suga. The way Oikawa could maneuver over Nishinoya, and how the libero just moved under him. It could easily be counted as a dance. 

“Somehow… they fit” Sugawara noted as he watched them, and dragged his own boyfriend to the table when it was all set. 

“Isn’t this a bit… much?” Oikawa asked as he looked over the amount of food piled over, and on the floor. He got full just by looking at it all. How did they even get it all done in one day? It seemingly wasn’t a big kitchen…

“Much? It might not even be enough now that you mention it…” Noya also looked around, taking everyone’s appetite into consideration.

“Then Asahi can eat a bit less, right? You have to fit in your working clothes between the holidays anyways” Daichi laughed before the former ace could comprehend the insult. Everyone bursted out in laugh at his reaction. 

“Just like in old times” Sugawara sighed as the laughing died down and they wiped their tears away from it. 

“I’m glad nothing changed” Nishinoya nodded, and started to take the rice bowl, and eat out of it as if it was his. 

“Yuu-chaaaaaan” Oikawa whined as he was just about to reach for the same bowl. And so, the war for the right to eat the food you wanted has started. It was filled with a lot of shouting, laughter, screams of Asahi, and even more teasing. 

In the end they all were laying in different parts of the living room, with filled bellies, panting over all this action, some leftover food everywhere in the house. After half an hour, Suga decided to be smug, and has left the party with Daichi, with the excuse of having to reach the last train. Still in a food coma, they let them go. Only later did they realise that they successfully got by having to help them cleaning. 

Eventually Oikawa was the one to start doing the cleaning, smiling to himself as he saw his libero already was snoring. Asahi joined a few minutes after he could process what was happening around him. They tried working fast and silently, though the setter doubted his boyfriend could hear anything over his own snoring. 

When they finished, Asahi thanked him for helping him, and with an apology, he went to his room to rest after all this. Tooru nodded and wished him a good sleep before went to lay down next to his libero on the couch. Though as he laid down and was ready to fall asleep, taking a last glance at Noya, did he realise the other was watching him with wide eyes. He felt a chill roll down his spine. 

“Don’t do this again” he whined, shivering as he blinked to get the image out of his mind, but all the shorter gave to it was a laugh. 

“Why? I didn’t even give you my present yet” Noya stated, and stood up from beside the cozily arranged mixture of Oikawa and fluffy blankets, and jumped to the tree to search for the big present he himself, proudly wrapped. He even wrote his love’s names on it, though if he wouldn’t have recognised the wrapping, he wouldn’t have known whose present it was. 

“Oh? Then I shall give you yours as well” Tooru sighed as he put his glasses back on, and went to search for his present under the tree. 

“I told you not to bring anything, didn’t I?” the libero’s voice rose slightly, but then sighed. He wouldn’t have listened to himself in his shoes either. 

“So here, Yuu-chan” the second year sat in front of his libero and handed him the present. 

“And here’s yours, Prettyboy” the other also handed the present to him when he got his. They looked at each other with a smile, and started to unwrap their presents in silent unison. 

As they got it unwrapped, and took a look at the ugly christmas sweaters they got each other and bursted out in laugh. They both were holding a christmas patterned sweater with the captions “This is my ugly sweater”, but the last word has been crossed out, and replaced with the word boyfriend. And under that, there was a picture of each other. 

“No one will believe this was a coincidence” Nishinoya laughed as he pulled in on him, and stood up proudly to show himself around to the other. 

“I don’t care” the setter announced, as he pulled the libero closer by his jaw. “Because I love you” he stated it confidently this time, placing a single branch of mistletoe above them. 

“Cheesy, are we?” Noya giggled as he stood on tiptoes to reach him. “Merry Christmas, Tooru” he whispered inches away from his lips, before he closed the already small distance.


	8. Chapter 7

Past Christmas came the New Year, which they, for the sake of variety, spent by the Oikawa household, back where he grew up. It was a lovely day, as any other they can spend with each other. They made cheesy and romantic resolutions for themselves and each other, counted down with kisses, fed each other with some leftover gingerbread, and Oikawa looked out for his small love as he lit the fireworks in their garden, and sat down afterwards, holding hands, to watch the night sky being coloured with bright, and quickly disappearing splashes of colours. 

All in all, their holiday was cheesy, but lovely, full of romantic cliches they had to try because of Oikawa’s demand. He just thought that it was relationship traditions for Noya to wear his shirt only, to fall asleep in each others’ arms in front of the TV, or to feed each other something. And Yuu didn’t mind them. They were things he didn’t get to experience before, and he enjoyed it verily now. 

“Don’t forget, he listens to a good smack the best” the former ace of Seijoh said with a smirk while the setter was busy in the bathroom. In between the two holidays Oikawa has arranged a meeting where he can properly introduce him to his childhood best friend. 

But even after that has been dealt with, Noya couldn’t really grasp the true meaning of this sentence ever since. He tried to get to the bottom of it, but every time he asked his love about it, he just quickly changed the subject with a blush and a lot of blabber. He never understood it, and out of confusion, he never forced this subject. 

“Do you want to watch another movie?” Nishinoya yawned, wanting to fall asleep on his boyfriend in the middle of the movie. But the setter only shook his head and turned the TV off. 

“We have a practise match, and also school tomorrow. And you won’t stay up longer than ten minutes from now on” he picked the libero up easily despite his attempts against it, and put him down in his bed. However, the libero only smirked, and pulled him with himself. 

“Then we sleep together, Prettyboy. Either or. The choice is yours” he said, but it wasn’t really, as he wrapped himself around Oikawa as a koala, and didn’t let go. He just sighed and covered themselves, slowly hugging back, and playing with the libero’s dark brown locks of hair until he fell asleep. And to his steady breathing, he quickly found himself in the realm of dreams as well. 

In the morning they woke up, tangled in each other. At least Noya woke up tangled, and under his boyfriend, and Oikawa woke up to the other trying to break free. He just giggled, with no intention of helping the little guy. 

“Get your big butt off of me!” Nishinoya gave voice to his struggle as he heard Oikawa laugh at him, instead of helping. 

“But you like my big butt, don’t you?” Tooru smirked, and stole a kiss, before leaving the other speechless while he made breakfast. When Noya came round, he just rolled his eyes with a sigh, and gave a ‘Super Surprise Hug From Behind Thunder’ attack, which he himself named on the spot, accompanied by a kiss on the back of his neck. 

“This big butt of yours?” the small rolling thunder of a person asked with a wide smirk as he slipped his hands inside his pants, slightly grabbing on his ass, resulting in a squeal from the other. Then he moved his other hand up to his face, softly caressing Oikawa’s face, not letting his butt go in the meantime. “Or this buttface?” 

“Ha ha, very funny” the setter rolled his eyes with a small, but adorable pout. “Looks like the buttface won’t make any breakfast then” he put the eggs he was beating down to cross his arms. 

“But I like your pretty buttfaceeeeee” Noya whined onto the other, basically begging him to make food. 

“Why am I your cook again?”

“Because you make the best eggs!”

“Excuse me? Only the eggs?” Oikawa gasped, ready to overly dramatize every little aspect of this. 

After a while of bickering, that even involved throwing eggs at each other, they looked around the kitchen which now seemed more like a warfield. 

"We got too far…" they noted at the same time, which made them both giggle. 

Noya stood up then, offering his hand to his setter, and they started to clean up. In the end they didn't have time to make anything for breakfast, so they decided on buying something in the cafeteria, and after they got ready, they walked to school, hand in hand. 

"See you on practise, Buttface" Noya grinned at the other with a wave, turning his back to a blushy and speechless Oikawa, running to his classes. 

'You are the bigger buttface °^°' Oikawa texted his thunder during classes, childishly not being able to let the subject go. 

'But you're the bigger one between us. How is this now? ://' Noya decided to play innocent, trying to both text and take notes. Though he didn't get a reply, so he felt the need to clarify himself before Tooru gets too pouty to handle. And he doesn't want that, especially not during a match. 

'You know I think your face is pretty right? It's just a joke' he explained in between classes, while his friends discussed some football he didn't really care about. 

'You sure?' came the very uncertain reply. Noya just rolled his eyes before excusing himself from his friends, and went to look for his big buttface. When he found him, he jumped on him from the back. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with your pretty face!!" Nishinoya announced, clinging onto Oikawa like a koala, giving kisses all over his neck, that slowly got a pink look. "Don't ever forget that" he finished it off then. 

"You…" Tooru gave out a small smirk, before running up to the rooftop with his boyfriend. And that's the story of their first missed classes, where they silently admired the other, telling cheesy compliments in each others arms, in between kisses. 

"You know…" Oikawa started after a longer period of silence. 

"Hm?" Noya looked up from his lap, eyes wide and curiously observing, mapping every aspect of his face to remember it. 

"Practise starts soon" he looked down at the other with a smile so soft, it made the libero blush, and sit up flustered. 

"Right! Practise match! We need to warm up properly! So competition to the changing room!" the libero announced, and already started running, shouting something. 

"Yuu-chaaaan, not faiiiiir" Oikawa whined after him, but soon followed, mostly out of worry, because this guy could break a leg if he wasn't there to guard him. He didn't even know what kind of a miracle he had to survive this long, practically on his own, but he wanted some. 

In the end he managed to catch up to the small, but surprisingly fast libero, and they bursted in the changing rooms at the same time, stumbling into each other. After being yelled at for being more careful next time, they quickly changed, and went with the team to warm up before the other team arrived. They got as far as spiking and serves practise even, when the other team arrived. Then they gave the court to them to warm up. 

As they were sitting and drinking some of those sport drinks to make up for the lack of food they forgot to eat before coming here, Noya looked at the setter, noticing something off. 

“Where’s your odd kneepad?” 

“Odd? Oh, you mean the white supporting tube?” Oikawa asked back surprised that he noticed it missing. As he got a nod from the other, he continued. “I don’t think I need it anymore. My knee wasn’t hurting these past years, not even when practising, so I think I’m safe” he smiled. 

“Are you sure?”

But there was no time to reply, as they were asked to go and line up so they can start the match against the current Shiratorizawa team. As Noya looked over the team, he only recognised one of them from when they played against each other; the then likely upcoming ace who has granted this wish, as he stood in the front with a dubbed jersey, displaying the number 4. They bowed, and standing in position to show their numbers, they started. 

With an Oikawa killer serve right off the bat. Though Goshiki has already faced the serve before, the setter still managed to get a few service aces before they could properly receive the ball, and score off of Nishinoya, who misplaced himself on the court. He thought the ace would go for a cross, but instead, he went for a very narrow straight right beside the line. 

“My bad” he apologised, but only got a gentle slap to the ass. 

“Don’t mind, we’ll get it next time!” Tooru shrugged it off while the other team cheered enthusiastically. 

“We won’t let these damn kids win! Show ‘em who’s boss!” the captain called out from beside Noya. “You’re free to give in everything you’ve got!” 

With a grin at this, the team positioned itself a bit lower on the legs, and braced themselves for the upcoming serve. 

And the team did just that. They didn’t hold themselves back one bit. Tooru didn’t miss one single of his serves, and didn’t even hit them into the net either, killed most of them. The team went around with excited and happy high fives as they won the first set, barely giving a chance to Shiratorizawa to counterattack after those devastating serves. 

“We’ll just do this the next set as well!” the coach told them encouragingly before they had to go on court for the second set to begin. With a set of powerful Oikawa serves again. 

“We’ll stop it by the first one!” Goshiki encouraged his team, gesturing them to get a step further back. It had just a small chance that it’ll fall on the front. So with a smirk that made the libero turn away with a blush, the setter gave them a jump floated out of seemingly nowhere. 

And the second set went on to be an easy game as well. Oikawa literally played with the other team. That is, until it was match point on their behalf. Nishinoya gave his boyfriend an encouraging smile, though he knew the other just won’t need it. 

Oikawa licked his lips, feeling the taste of victory already. And not just any victory! He and his team could defeat THE Shiratorizawa! Not the one with that damned Ushijima, but he let that go a long time ago. 

Hearing the whistle Oikawa forced these thoughts out of his head. He tossed the ball far ahead of him, looking at it for a second, before starting his approach. He jumped up, and hit the ball with a loud grunt. Somehow the other team could receive it and they went for a quick. So after he landed, he wanted to go for the other side of the court to get in position, but his knee didn’t seem to respond. He dropped to his knees, deciding to look up to the action on the court instead of his now very hurting leg. 

Luckily he didn’t need to get up, as their blockers were on the matter, and shut the ace’s straight right back at their court. 

“We did it! You were amazing Too-” but the celebrating Noya stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to his boyfriend. He wasn’t the one to have a weak gut and get easily grossed out, but the fact that it happened to a loved one of his made it much much worse.


	9. Chapter 8

Nishinoya was never the one to be grossed out by gorey things. Yes, he hated bugs as a kid, but this was different. Even different from the blood that’s everywhere in his favourite action movies. There was no blood, yet it grossed him out. It was very real, and it happened to someone he didn’t wish anything like this on. 

It was his knee. His bad knee. The very knee he said was okay just about an hour ago, and yet now it was all swollen from all the pressure he put on it with the jumpings and bad landings he did. And on top of that, his bruised over kneecap… It looked like it had flung outside, as if it wasn’t part of his leg anymore, but the skin around it prevented it from escaping. 

He couldn’t react for what felt like minutes, just stood there, dead in his tracks, his hands covering his mouth in a silent gape. Someone has already called the ambulance by the time he could come round from the shock. 

When he finally got round from it, he went up to his setter, crouching beside him. Neither of them said a word. They didn’t have to. Though Oikawa did turn away with a guilty face, but the libero gently took, and then squeezed his hand as an encouragement. 

“We’ll get through this together, Tooru” he gave him a smile. 

“Through what? I feel just fi-”

“Don’t say that” Nishinoya cut him off before he could even start going on about how he can still play and walk. He wasn’t having any more great players blaming themselves for everything. He won’t let another one of his teammates, his friends take the blame for the whole team. 

Before he could tell something else, the ambulance arrived. Sitting him up on a small and portable bed, before they got him inside the car. Yuu tried to get loose of the captain’s firm hands which restrained him from going with them. And seeing Oikawa’s smile, which tried to mask the pain he was in, but failed miserably was no help either. 

“Let me go with them, captain!” he struggled, to get free. And as small he was, he found a way to do so. Not too much after, it required the whole team to hold him back, until the doors of the ambulance closed, and the vehicle was on its way to the hospital. 

“What was that good for??” Noya then turned to the captain panting from all the struggle when they let him go, still standing around cautiously if he tried to run. 

“It sure hurts him, but wouldn't it hurt him more, seeing you there too? It’s not like you can do anything there. So instead of sulking, help us clean up the gym” the wing spiker turned around, heading to the net to disassemble it to put it away, not paying any more thought to the libero. 

After a brief moment of him calming himself down, or rather forcing calmness upon himself, Noya went after the captain to be of some help. 

“Now go home” the vice captain has told the libero once they changed, and he was ready to go after his boyfriend without a thought, but stopped at this now. “They will call us when we can go visiting him. It’s a waste of time until then.”

Now this was the sentence to wake up the sense in the small first year. He can’t do anything anyways if they won’t let him in to visit him, so why bother and be absent anyways? Texting probably wouldn’t work very well either if he’s under the knives or is monitored throughout the whole day. Maybe he should just wait and see what happens for once in his life. However frustrating that might be. 

So he waited. For minutes, hours and then for days. It was all a hustle to not being able to see or talk to his boyfriend, and both him and Asahi and Tanaka, who he complained to every second hour, almost went crazy in this long wait, but the long awaited day finally came. 

And oh boy, the libero rushed to the hospital after classes with speeds even Hinata would have envied. He was the first one to arrive there out of everyone. The doctor let him in nicely, but the sight once again caught him off guard. 

“What’s wrong, Tooru?” Noya asked in a soft tone as he saw the setter hunching forward, hiding his face into his hands, shoulders shaking, probably from crying. Or wanting to hold back the tears. So he just sat down beside him, gently placing his hand on his back to rub it in hopes of calming him down. 

“The doctor said I can’t play volleyball anymore…”


	10. chapter 9

It was a hard decision on Nishinoya’s part, but he knew he had to do it. So he texted his boyfriend in the morning, that he won’t be in town this day, because he had to go a sport doctor to be allowed on his second year of uni. For minutes after he saw it, Oikawa remained silent, not even the writing bubble showed up in the chat. If Noya wasn’t cooking, it definitely would have made him a bit worried at least. 

‘Make sure you don’t stand on your tiptoes when they’re measuring your height~’ the setter replied in the end, just a bit belated. 

‘I would never…!!!’ the libero texted back with a growl as he put down his orange juice a bit harder on the table, and it splat out. He couldn’t even see if his boyfriend replied to it, he already had to go not to miss the train that would get him to Tokyo. He just hoped he will be alright. 

On the train, Noya listened to some music, while catching up with this week’s chapter of the current manga he got himself to read. But somehow he couldn’t really focus on the text itself, and just read it without even realising his favourite character died in the middle of the final battle. 

“Oh, shit” he muttered a curse as the light above the door has already lit up by his stop. Luckily, diving out of the train as if he was diving for a ball, he made it out just in time. 

‘Did you bring your supporter too?’ the libero texted his third year as he remembered, having fallen on his own knee. 

‘You mean the odd kneepad?’ soon came the reply, which made the running thunder of a person stop, and laugh out loud as he read the text. He continued his way, as this was an affirmative answer as far as he could judge. A few minutes later he put his phone away as he arrived to the hospital, and after registering himself by the register, he could run up a few stories to reach the one where his doctor was waiting for him. 

After long hours of all kinds of examinations and surveys and measurements, he was finally released with an approval on his card. With a happy grin on his face, he took a photo of him holding his card, and sent it to Oikawa proudly. They can spend his last year together! And he can see his graduation and can tell everyone proudly that he is his awesome boyfriend. 

Eating something in a nearby fast food restaurant, he went to the train station. As always, the train arrived on time. Though it stopped in the middle of nowhere, because of an accident, outside their reach. Noya just looked around confusedly at what that issue could be, the screams that came from the front of the train gave him an idea. So he just sat back and waited. 

‘I’m gonna be late :(( still want me to pick you up after practise?’ 

‘No need :)’ 

That smile was kind of unexpected and weird, coming from the setter, but Nishinoya didn’t put a second thought behind it. He just leaned back and waited for the train to finally start again. 

After an agonizing hour of wait, it finally happened, and after another hour and a half road, he could finally take a deep breath of the fresh air of Sendai. Well, it’s more fresh than what they have in Tokyo, and he missed all the familiar things. It was like another reminder of why he didn’t move to the bigger city. Then he finally started his way to the uni, particularly to the gym. He knew his boyfriend said he didn’t need to pick him up, but he had to make sure. He didn’t trust him on this. 

And he did that right. 

Because Oikawa was sitting on the floor, his right knee stretched out, swollen and red again. He himself grasped the blue and yellow ball so tightly, trying to hide his face into it, but the stepping in Nishinoya could clearly see the tears forming in his eyes, the intensity he was biting into his lip, as if it was the only thing he could do to keep himself from screaming or crying out in pain. 

“What the hell were you doing??” the first year raised his voice, which sounded like a whip, and made Tooru look up at his form running towards him, and eventually kneeling down to him with a mixture of raging fire-like anger, and the worry of a mother bear in his hazel eyes. 

“Are you completely crazy? What did you think this will lead you to, other than getting even more pain? And where’s your supporter? Did you lie about that too?” he went on for a bit to scold Oikawa for acting before thinking. “You know what? Let’s both quit the team” he suggested in the end, hoping it would get him to stop with this. 

“But I can’t. How will you do your volley career without me? I mean I know you’re not a spiker, or a blocker, but I couldn’t just stand on the sideline and watch you play! And if I stop, then the team will have no setter, and I will disappoint you and you won’t be able to make it into the Japanese team and-” but before he could have finished his rant, halfway through, Noya suddenly remembered what Iwaizumi has told him, and did just that. He slapped him to shut him up, and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. 

“Cut the crap, Tooru! Do you even remember what was the first thing I said when I joined the team? The one probably you as well laughed at? That I only want to play volley as a hobby, nothing more!”

“So tell me, Oikawa Tooru” Noya stepped away from him slowly, looking deep into the soft chocolate eyes of the setter. “Would you rather quit the team with me and live happily, or would you rather continue volleyball and break up with me?”

The question got Oikawa like another, but a much sharper and more painful slap to the face. The determined and strong look in the libero’s eyes, and the impatient wait in his eyes, which he didn’t pull away this time. He did need an answer now this time, and something told him that he will not look away, or even blink until he got an answer. This look in itself made the until now so strong second year burst into tears. 

Noya’s stern look softened, seeing this, and pulled him into a gentle hug, rubbing his back calmingly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be that harsh. I just wanted you to know that I cannot let you live this self destructing life. I… seeing you in pain caused me pain as well. I couldn’t watch you be in so much pain” the libero once again pulled away to cup his boyfriend’s face, and try to wipe his still pouring tears away. 

“I… I didn’t know… I’m sorry” Tooru pulled him back into a hug. 

“Shhh, it’s okay” the other tried to hush him. After a while, when they both seemed to have calmed down, he helped the setter up, and get him on a bench. 

“Stay here until I clean up before the patrol comes, okay? It’ll be a minute!” the libero winked at him with a smile, and ran off to clean up, as the thunder he was. Fast, and loud. 

“Now lean on me” he told Oikawa as he helped him on his feet again, slowly walking out of the gym with him. 

“So you got the odd kneepad, huh?”

“Oh shuddup I was already in school.”

“Yeah, riiiight” Noya rolled his eyes with a giggle, that turned into mutual laugh. And there, the two went, leaving a three footed trail behind themselves, and the sound of laughter in the still cold March night.


End file.
